custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LUModder
http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110626184323/custombionicle/images/6/6b/NyanCat.gif FlexV2 edits made Current= type=commenttitle page=User talk:Flex217 bgcolor= width=24 default=Message Title (Optional) preload=User:Flex217/PRLD editintro= buttonlabel= Send Message to FlexV2@nyanverse.com hidden= searchbuttonlabel= break=no namespaces= prefix= |-| Archive= Welcome to my talk page. Talk Mhm-hm. ;) Archive:User talk:1999bug [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 01:50, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Oops. Yeah. Problem, I'm working on it. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 15:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Is it working now? [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ''']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 16:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC)'' Yep. There you go! ;) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 16:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ??? [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 16:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Here's another. I just forgot to put a piece of coding at the end of them. :) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 16:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Do you want me to give you the link? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 16:37, June 10, 2011 (UTC) HIGHLIGHT TO READ! Your unblocked on LBVG....... Bug Thanks for the sprite sheet! :D And, what kind of game is it? Because I don't really even know how to make a game yet. :( M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 22:27, June 10, 2011 (UTC) The maps? :D M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 22:33, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yay!! Ilove doing maps. :D M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 22:35, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Pac-Man Code I'm a little lost. :P Here you go. You wanted it......... [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 23:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Is it working for you? Not me. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 23:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hm..... [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 00:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Map1.jpg|Map (Also in LBVG) Landscape.jpg|I WILL color it! M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 15:30, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Unity doesn't do character designs. You have to draw them mainly, but there are others.... M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 15:35, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok. :D Element:Air M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 17:30, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Pakari is Toa Mata Pohatu's, right? If so, then Pakari. :) M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 17:47, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually, Flex, could I have the Kakama? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 18:56, June 11, 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|left|IT'S MINE! :D M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 19:16, June 11, 2011 (UTC) How do I make it a background? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 19:26, June 11, 2011 (UTC) See poppokk for the Mistika game to see mine. :) M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 19:37, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Code:poppokk_76 Mask=Akaku Element=Stone [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 19:41, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok. poppokk_1-76 odds or evens, mainly evens, I think. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 19:46, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! >:) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 19:55, June 11, 2011 (UTC) CFD: http://bionicle.lego.com/en-US/games/mistikaintro.aspx [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 19:56, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Cool! :D Yep! >:) Except purple may be better than grey. :) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 15:46, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hm. The mods excepted "He's talking about Custom Bionicle Wiki", although I wasn't. >:P Okay, I was. But I'm on'' OTHER'' websites you don't know about! :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 16:02, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes, I do! >:) BTW, I am about to make another map. If I can find out how to make water and lava, I think I will be able to have a map with all of the cities. Like a Ga-Koro, Le-Koro, etc. :) 23:06, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was actually about to say that was me. :P M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 23:08, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Not right now, though I am working on a map. It will have a giant pit in the middle. :) Meh. Can't read the dark red on top of the purple. Try FireBrick or Crimson. :) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 00:53, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Map: You can go under the terrain in Onu-Koro. :D Ga Koro will have water by it. The hole in the middle of Ta-Koro will be full of lava. :D M.T. ''"When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 14:26, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure, and yes, it is going to be like mata Nui, except there will be an uninhabited place, the top right. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 16:14, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Nice! >:) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 19:28, June 13, 2011 (UTC) DSCF5233.JPG DSCF5240.JPG Hm. I found these in my old Pokemon collection. Odd.............. :S [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 20:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I couldn't find the exact one, but here, it's going for $10.99 It looks like an older edition. I took the screenshot a while ago, so it's over. :( Too bad! I would of bought it. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 21:38, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Of course not. :P But mine is! You even saw the pictures! [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ''']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 21:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC)'' http://www.website.com :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 21:55, June 13, 2011 (UTC) That's how I made it. :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 23:14, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Aw, thanks! :P But why is the epic face GREEN!? Is it sick, lolz. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 19:10, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay. :P You mean it's green because of the Xbox being black and green? :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 19:26, June 14, 2011 (UTC) What are you mad at? Me shooting Iku? Or the epicbess of my gun? :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 20:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) He's not dead, just severely wounded. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 21:05, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Sigh. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 21:12, June 14, 2011 (UTC) You can have this guy: He has a jet pack, if you can see the flame. :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 02:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, man. It's all cool. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 16:48, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Er........... :P Uh.........YEAH TOAST! Make sure to post updates of Nexus City. ;) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 23:39, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying out a few right now. :) M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 01:53, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Nice! >:) The Maelstrom army isn't as good as my updated one, though. :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 21:28, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Please read the new chapters in TUP and review the story. :D M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 18:13, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Really? O_o I think I might have gotten hail, too. It was raining too hard to tell though..... M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 01:58, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Nice. :P It's starting to cloud up here, I'm not sure it will rain though. BTW, didi I tell you my road flooded last night. :P Huh? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 15:56, June 20, 2011 (UTC) There's nothing to highlight. It already shows. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 15:59, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm not unblocking you again. Just don't use that wiki, it's not important anyhow, as MT made another one. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 20:00, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Lol! xD [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 20:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 01:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hm. Check this out! [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 16:25, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Your award is '''so secret, it doesn't format on pages! :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 16:50, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Correct me, but wasn't Fusion Fall a cartoon network game? I forget. By the way, why doesn't your award work on pages? [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 17:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) See: Featured Article. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 16:46, June 22, 2011 (UTC) New editor Sorry to be so slow to respond, but I've been doing a number of things lately. And the answer is no, at least, not for now--the community would need to vote on it first. [[User:TheSlicer|'''KHA]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 20:11, June 22, 2011 (UTC) That was awesome. :O M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 15:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Did you make it? :) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 01:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Found my download for Dog? :P Joke. And I know I used the moving .gif from CATA wiki, so uh......yeah. If you made it, credit to you. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 18:41, June 26, 2011 (UTC) He wanted the download for Baby Keys. They translate everything into baby-talk that you type. (Lol) See, I gots little baby keys on now, sees em? 8D [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 18:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I saw that, too. :P Go see World of Wikis and PMCW. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 18:46, June 26, 2011 (UTC) How come I can never find animated .gif images online!? I've found ONE (And it sucked)!!!! >:{ [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 18:48, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Yep. I noticed. You should make a Nyan Cat Wiki. :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 18:50, June 26, 2011 (UTC) THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE FASTER! MODE!? [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 19:20, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Another: http://www.bzpower.com/img/bubblewrap.swf Lol! I love this! :) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 20:17, June 26, 2011 (UTC) My page got too long and the tabber broke. I fixed it, I just need a new talk page and archive (already! :P). [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 20:05, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Wait, you mean.........oh. I'm still confused. You asked me before, didn't you. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 22:38, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Odd. :P '''Then what the heck are you talking about!? [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 22:40, June 27, 2011 (UTC) You're gunna have to be more specific... Do you mean the "incoming transmissions" message? If so, I might be able to help you... See my old userpages for a box at the bottom of the screen. I'm sure you could tweak it to suit your needs. :) --'''TDG (Talk) 06:21, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Test , , (UTC) }} Okay. So that So that's what you meant........... So you figured out how to format .gif files into LXF? O_o (Not the kind off modding I thought you meant. You mean modifying, right) I was reading stuff on Eurobricks about that, and they haven't figured it out quite yet....but I did preform a search here on google. Though I didn't really 'search', just browsed. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 17:55, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 18:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ??? [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 21:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I know. But hit reply. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ''']] 21:03, June 28, 2011 (UTC)